The Cold World of the Mafia
by Nyarghh
Summary: The Mafia was a cold cold world. Once you get pulled into the world of mafia, you can't get out. Mioh's ordinary life has been shattered to pieces when he is mixed into the Mafia. Yaoi warning. XanxusxOC rated M for later chapters. includes violence


The Cold World of the Mafia

Edit: Reedited this chapter because it didn't make much sense. Everything kinda changed. Including: Age and relationship with the cast

"I told you so many times not to pick fights with your senpais, Haiko-Kun." A boy of 17 scolded his 14 year old friend, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Can't you just listen to your elders for once? I'm no longer there to protect you." The younger of the two huffed and crossed his arms.

"Shuddup Mioh. Who says I need your protection? I'm way too old to be babysat for." Haiko grumbled as they walked home together. The older boy, who is now identified as Mioh, sighed once more.

"Honestly, with the way you run your mouth off without thinking, you certain still need someone to look after you, and let's not forget that fact that you're extremely clumsy."

'_Then again, I won't want to dare aggravate Hibari and get hurt…'_ Mioh thought to himself as he walked Haiko home. Mioh went to Namimori High School, a high school that was a few streets away from Namimori Junior High. Mioh felt a responsibility to look after Haiko, a responsibility he gave himself after being Haiko's babysitting when the 14 year old was still 8. For an 11 year old, Mioh was trusted enough by adults to babysit.

Mioh grew up in a very normal environment as a very brilliant but average boy. _Normal._ Unlike other youths around him, Mioh enjoyed being normal. He looked normal too. Regular short and messy black mop of hair, thin framed glasses, and a decent sense of style. He had normal education in a normal school with normal friends, so you can say he was pretty normal.

His mom was an extraordinary human being but certainly not abnormal. His sister was annoying and needy but certainly normal. However if you asked about how normal his father was, Mioh wouldn't even be able to tell you himself. Heck, he didn't even know what his father looks like. No, his parents aren't divorced, they're happily married and send letters to each other and the kids have never seen the father before. Perfectly normal right? Not the slightest bit. This bothered Mioh a little too much if you asked him. _He doesn't know what his own father looks like._

What the hell?

His mom said that he worked for some organization. Ok that helps alot._No it doesn't._ What kind of organization? Is it a bad organization? A good one? The FBI perhaps? Yet, no further hints were given on the topic. His mom would always talk big about him and how his job was thrilling to her. What's so thrilling about a business organization? _'Don't tell me dad is a wanted man.'_ Mioh quickly brushed that thought out of his mind. No way. His family was way too normal. Minus the fact that he never ever saw his dad ever.

…

Okay, now Mioh was starting to worry. What if his dad WAS a wanted man? Mioh Urumatsuki. Son of a criminal. That is NOT normal. Haiko looked at Mioh weirdly.

"The heck is with the funny face?" Mioh played it off cool.

"Nothing. Was just thinking of school work." Haiko regarded Mioh with a look of 'I'm not buying it', but Mioh shrugged and continued to walk in the general direction of his house and Haiko's house. Funny how close they lived near each other. Mioh yawned all of a sudden and sighed. When Haiko questioned why he was so tired, Mioh responded.

"I was up all night finishing this project due tomorrow. Didn't get any sleep until 4AM in the morning." He answered.

"Ahh I see. Gonna be too busy today with your birthday celebration to even do the project today I assume?" Haiko said in a questioning way. Mioh nodded. Haiko sighed.

"Man that's not fair you and that stupid wannabe vampire, Hibari, are older than me." whined Haiko and the moment that sentence left his mouth, the feeling of absolute dread came over them.

_**Well fuck.**_

"I-is it just me or di-did it just get c-colder even though it's s-su-summer?" Haiko said rubbing his arms for some sort of heat. Mioh refused to look behind them, but already had a feeling he knew what was up. He already knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Y-you should really w-watch that mouth of yours H-Haiko-kun." Mioh stuttered as a person practically loomed over Haiko.

"Who's a stupid wannabe vampire?" Hibari growled coldly, looking down at the boy he towered over. Haiko slowly turned around and glared, even though he was also starting to sweat in sheer fear. Haiko opened his mouth, but Mioh really wished, for the sake of Haiko, that he hadn't. But that was asking for the impossible.

"Oi. Why do you have to stalk me home! You really are a perverted stalker. In fact I should turn your name into Stupid Perverted Wannabe Vampire Who is Also a Stalker."

'_Did you really have to say something so stupid?_' Mioh thought to himself as he prayed to god, Haiko wasn't going to die right then and there.

Really this boy never changes, running his mouth even though the stakes over him were incredibly low. Especially to the dangerous prefect before them.

Hibari glared and took Haiko by the collar before the boy could make it worse for himself.

"Herbivore you're coming with me. I need to teach you not to talk back to your superiors." Hibari said darkly. Haiko paled a little and pleaded Mioh to save him silently as Hibari dragged him away. Mioh shook his head no and bow apologetically at his friend. There was a fine line between bravery and being stupid. Had it been anyone else, Mioh would have dove in and saved Haiko's neck. But this was Hibari we're talking about. Those tonfas of his would send Mioh straight to hell. Oh well. Hibari would never seriously harm Haiko. 'I hope.' Mioh thought as he walked the rest of the way home, while silently praying that Haiko was going to live.

When he arrived to his front door stepped Mioh's eyes widened as he dropped his bag.

"G-Geh!?". Why are there so many men in black suits crowding in front of his house? _'Holy hell! My dad really is a criminal!'_ Haiko thought, before shaking his head to erase those thoughts. _'I-I'm sure it's not like that. My mom would never marry a dangerous man! T-They probably have the wrong house or something!'_ But how was he going to get into his house with the line of men in black blocking entry to his home? The men seem to have formed a barrier around the entrance of the premises and were talking amongst themselves in a hushed tone. Haiko took in a deep breath of air before cautiously walking towards the men.

"Umm….Excuse me?" The man in black turned to Mioh, who flinched a bit at how freakin intimidating they were. They could easily beat him to death and not bat and eye! Or so Mioh believed. Swallowed a breath he was holding, he met their intimidating stares with his own cautious ones.

"Excuse me but…" He was interrupted by one of the men, the one on the furthest right.

"Run along and ignore us if you know what's good for you, little kid." The voice was comically misplaced for such an intimidating size, a few octaves higher than Mioh would have expected, but he swallowed a laugh down. The last thing he wanted was a beating. Mioh looked at the man timidly, hating how weak they made him feel. Pointing a finger at the house they are standing in front of Mioh told them that he lived on the premises. The man in black suddenly looked nicer.

"Ah pardon my rudeness young sir!" the man said apologetically. "Since you live on this property, would you happen to be of the Urumatsuki family?" Mioh was at a loss of words.

"Yes…" The men smiled down at him. "We're looking for a relative of yours!"

…..

_Fuck. His father really was a criminal. _

'_Wait Mioh. Calm down. Maybe your dad isn't the one in the wrong.' _Mioh looked at the men in front of him.

…

The men in black…

_HOLY FUCK. His dad got into a mess with loan sharks!_

Now Mioh was starting to sweat. What if they were just acting nice and were looking to snatch a family member (him) as bribe material for his father to show up? Mioh averted his eyes and subconsciously ran his hand through his hair. The suited man didn't sense how uncomfortable Mioh was and continued on.

"Is Mioh Urumatsuki home."

_AND NOW MIOH WAS GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED AND USED AS RANSOM._

No. No no no. HELL NO. Mioh was too young to die! _'This is a crappy way to celebrate one's birthday!' _Mioh shrieked internally as he fumbled with his phone in secret. Perhaps if he could call the police discreetly and stall them long enough for the police to arrive. Suddenly the door to his house opened, and out came his mother. His mother looked over at him, as Mioh tried to signal to his mom about the bad guys in front of him. His mother looked at him, and then the men in black, before smiling.

"Are these friends of yours, Mioh?" Welp, so much for living. The men all looked at each other before smiling.

"So you're Mioh Urumatsuki?" Frozen with fear, Mioh didn't utter a single word. The men turned to his mom.

"And you must be Anna Urumatsuki?" His mom blinked and nodded.

"Of course! Who might you be, if you're not friends with my son?"

"We work for the Varia, but I assume you already know about us, through the letters you get from your husband." This seemed to have snapped Mioh out of it and he looked at them confused. The Varia? Is that the organization his dad worked for? Anna Urumatsuki smiled brightly.

"Oh! Of course! My husband mentioned you guys coming! You're here for Mioh, aren't you?" The men nodded and Mioh's mom smiled and looked over at the stunned boy.

"Mioh, honey, go upstairs and pack your suitcase! From now on your life is going to be as thrilling as your fathers!" Mioh stumbled a little.

"M-Mom! You're getting rid of me?!" Anna giggled.

"Don't be so dramatic honey, don't you want to see your dad for the first time?" Mioh blinked.

"What?" The thought of seeing his dad sort of excited him, now he'd be able to see what kind of man his father was. But-

"But what about school?" Anna smiled. "I called the school to inform them you were transferring! You'll be living with your father now with his exciting life! I think he already filed in the papers for your entrance into some school in Italy."

…..

_What?_

"W-W-What?! MOM! You can't just do that without telling me! I can't even speak Italian!" He exclaimed. His mom pouted at him, and he hated it when she did that.

"Well I was going to tell you yesterday… but you locked your door and all."

… Oh right he was doing a project. _But that doesn't help with the fact that he can't speak Italian._

"Plus I'm sure your dad can think of something! He's a smart man!"

"B-B-But I-" Mioh didn't know what to say and looked at the men staring at him. But why were they here? Escorts? But why so many?

Anna smiled at her son.

"Isn't it thrilling? Having a mafia man as a daddy! And following his footsteps!"

….

Mioh Urumatsuki….

Son of a man…who worked for the mafia.

Mioh fainted right on the spot as the men shouted in surprise as well as his mom.

Mioh's very normal life, wasn't so normal at all.

**Author's Corner**

**Yea. I took a really long break from writing fanfiction. IM SORRY. I got carried away with fun and procrastination during senior year of college and then I went straight into my first year of college and it was INTENSED. I even failed a class. Booo Q_Q**

**I'll try not to take anymore breaks and update my fanfictions REGULARLY.**

**Please read and review, it helps with my motivation.**


End file.
